Ready to Fall
by FallAway
Summary: AU. Set the night of the “You looked it up” scene. Rory’s ready. Enough said. Lit Fluff. Oneshot.


Summary: AU. Set the night of the "You looked it up" scene. Rory's ready. Enough said. Lit Fluff. Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Pity me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sighed quietly and snuggled into him more, doing her best to get comfortable. She didn't notice his smirk as he wrapped his arm tighter around her, nor as he brushed his lips across her forehead lightly.

"I hate this movie," she mumbled. His smirk grew wider.

"Can't help it, I'm addicted," he repeated his words from earlier that day. She rolled her eyes and sat up to look at him.

"Do you enjoy seeing me in pain?"

"You made me eat Indian food."

"That does not even compare to," she gestured towards the screen, "this! We have watched Kate Hudson commit suicide in this stupid movie at least seven times now. How can this possibly hold your interest for two hours times seven? That's fourteen hours!" she exclaimed, gesturing in the air with her hands. He smirked, almost smiling at her rant.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, bucko." He raised an eyebrow.

"Bucko?" he asked incredulously. She sighed.

"Is that the only thing you heard for the past five minutes?" she asked in defeat. He shook his head.

"No, no, I heard the whole rant. And I must say your math skills are improving, Gilmore." She bit back a smile.

"No thanks to you, Mariano," she replied easily.

Jess leaned in and pressed his lips against hers for what was meant to be a soft kiss. It quickly deepened, however, as Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and slid easily into his lap. He gently cradled her face in his hand, moving his free arm around her waist to secure her in place. She ran her hands through his hair, smiling into his mouth when he gently moved her against the end of the couch, hovering over her as they continued to kiss.

They broke away moments later while he moved his attentions to her jaw line, then further down to her neck. She whimpered slightly when his hands found their way under her shirt, tracing soft circles on the bare skin of her back.

"Jess," she whispered breathlessly, running her hands down his back. He moved his lips back to hers and they kissed for a moment before pulling apart.

Jess rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily.

"We should stop," he whispered.

"I don't want to stop," Rory confessed quietly. He opened his eyes in surprise and was greeted with crystal blue staring back at him, her gaze never faltering for a second.

He sat up slowly and she sighed softly, still looking up at him.

"I don't want to push-"

"You aren't," she cut him off.

"Rory, if you aren't ready-"

He was cut off again when she sat up and pressed her lips against his, hard. He was shocked at first but slowly began to reciprocate the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him as she straddled his lap.

They continued to make out on the couch, eventually ending up completely horizontal, all clothing in tact, with Jess putting most of his weight on his forearms. They broke apart reluctantly when the phone rang, resulting in a groan from both of them.

"I'll get it," Rory whispered, kissing him quickly before slipping out from under him and grabbing the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey kid," Lorelai replied. Rory tensed a bit as she went and sat on the end of the couch.

"Oh, hey Mom."

"I know you're having a movie night with Jess but I just wanted to call and let you know I'll be home late from the inn. We're having a crisis and I need to stay and take care of it."

"Ok, what time will you be home?" Rory asked as Jess pulled her into his lap. She restrained a giggle and slapped him playfully. He only smirked before nibbling at her free ear.

"Probably around ten, possibly eleven. Michel is apparently incapable of handling problems, so I have to do everything," she said loudly so that her concierge could hear her from his position in the lobby.

"I'll see you when you get home," Rory laughed lightly.

"Love you."

"Love you too Mom. Bye." Rory hung up and let the phone drop to the floor as her lips came in contact with Jess' again.

"You're very distracting," she managed to mumble in between kisses.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily," she shrugged. He pulled back to look at her and smiled softly. A genuine smile from Jess Mariano. She thought she might have fallen asleep and was dreaming the whole thing up.

He reached up and tucked a piece of her long hair behind her ear, watching the strand as it gently slid between his fingers. She got chills at the touch.

"What'd your mom say?" he asked softly as she snuggled into him and rested her head on his chest again.

"That she'd be home late."

"And how late is late?" She smiled against the fabric of his t-shirt.

"Ten or eleven," she mumbled into his chest.

"Huh." She looked up at him, a light blush gracing her cheeks. He smirked.

"You're cute when you blush," he whispered sincerely. She blushed a deeper shade of red at the words but felt her heart skip a beat at the serious tone in his voice.

"And I'm not the rest of the time?" she replied sarcastically, trying to calm the spastic pattern her breathing had taken on. He pretended to contemplate the question, earning a smack in the shoulder from his girlfriend. He chuckled.

"What? Of course you're cute the rest of the time, you're always cute. Especially when you hit me like that, that's just adorable," he teased. She pouted.

"Mean."

"You are far too much like your mother sometimes," he said with furrowed eyebrows. She giggled.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you."

"Just promise me you won't completely transform into her overnight." She nodded and raised her right hand.

"I solemnly swear I will not completely transform into my mother." He laughed at that and she grinned. He rarely laughed and she loved the sound, as rare as it was.

"Now, about…" he paused.

"Jess," she said sternly. "I'm ready. I am, and today when you told me that you looked up the distance to Yale it only confirmed that. I want to be with you, I want to hold you and be held by you…I want you," she finished in a whisper. He closed his eyes for a second, taking in all of what she had just said.

"How do you do it?" he asked after a minute. She stared at him.

"Do what?"

"Make me fall more in love with you with every damn word that comes out of your mouth?"

Her breath caught in her throat. He was in love with her. Jess Mariano, Stars Hollow's resident James Dean, was in love with her. Rory Gilmore. Jess Mariano was in love with Rory Gilmore. She felt like she could repeat that a million times and it would never get old.

"I could ask you the same thing," she whispered, smiling warmly.

He leaned down and brushed his nose against hers before kissing both of her cheeks, her chin, her forehead, and the tip of her nose. He rested his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes as he whispered, barely audible, "I love you, Rory Gilmore."

Her smile brightened as she reached up and caressed his cheek with her thumb. "I love you too, Jess Mariano." They smiled at each other before their lips met, bringing more passion into that one kiss than either had ever experienced before.

"It's only eight," she said softly when they parted, their faces still close. He nodded.

"So it is."

"My mom isn't due for at least two hours."

"Two hours is a long time," he said as he took her hand and kissed each one of her knuckles affectionately.

"It is indeed," she agreed, smiling as she watched him.

"What could we ever do with that time?" She giggled.

"I'm sure we could come up with something," she nodded. He smirked.

"What did you have in mind, m'lady?" She blushed lightly before kissing him slowly, tangling her hands in his hair as they began to lie back on the couch again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She lay tangled up in a mess of sheets and limbs, unaware of where she ended and he began. She sighed contentedly into his chest, closing her eyes as he held her even closer to him.

"Wow," she breathed, allowing one of her legs to fall in between his and get tangled further into the complicated web they had weaved.

"Yeah," he agreed, brushing his lips across the top of her head affectionately.

"You are amazing," they said in unison before Rory sat up slightly to look at him. They both laughed for a moment before growing serious again.

He reached up and tucked a strand of sweat-soaked hair behind her ear as they stared into each other's eyes, gentle smiles playing on their faces.

The moment was ruined when Jess glanced at the clock.

"It's nine thirty," he said matter of factly. She nodded.

"Unfortunately," she sighed. He leaned up and kissed her lovingly before she snuggled back into him.

"We should probably get dressed before your mom finds us like this and murders me."

"I don't think I would like it very much if you were dead."

"Me either," Jess agreed.

"So we should get up."

"And get dressed," he concluded.

Neither moved.

"I think I could lie like this forever," she said seriously, kissing his chest softly. He got chills from the sensation.

"I concur." She giggled softly.

"Hey Rory?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered while she snuggled further into him. He sighed and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"And I don't wanna die," he added after a moment. She burst out laughing as she sat up then.

"Then come on, moment ruiner boy, let's get back in the living room," she teased, leaning down and kissing him quickly before getting out of bed and getting dressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai got home from the inn at around 10:15 to find Rory and Jess asleep on the couch. She sighed and covered them up with a blanket before going upstairs, having noticed the slight glow on both their faces and shaking her head.

'I'll deal with it in the morning,' she thought as she headed upstairs to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I eat reviews for all meals of the day, including snacks. Feel free to drop one if you want to feed the bears. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
